Magical Monsters
by Yumiko21
Summary: As he disappeared also, he failed to notice the shining eye on the boy's foreheads that he was carrying or the blinking lights scattered around the small town, blinking back in response.
1. Prolouge

Underlined text indicates another language being spoken. Usually in Japan, this will be English, but once we switch to English, it will indicate Japanese being spoken

(Blah blah blah) indicates Hikari Mindlink

_"Blah blah blah"_ indicates minkspeak between yami and hikari's telepathy or written works (Paper, letters, ect)

**_Prologue_**

Yugi ran as fast as he could, his tri coloured hair spatted with rain as he tried to get away from the battle, away from the strange people trying to capture him, away from Yami who had saved him, giving him the task to find Malik and Marik's home.

"Krii Kriii" (Look out)

Narrowly avoiding a pole, Yugi set off a faster pace, trying to find safety. Although if it was not for Puhara, his Kuriboh guardian he would have knocked himself out for several hours at least, and who knows what could have happened while he was out.

He could not notice it but Puhara was just as worried as he was. Tears were streaming down his face as he reached the block that Malik and Marik's house were.

"Krii Kriiiii" Puhara said as she desperately tried to calm her little guardian down. It worked a little bit but not enough to get Yugi to slow down and see where he actually was.

"KRII KRII" (look out) Puhara shouted a little too late as Yugi collided with another boy with snowy white hair.

"Ow" the boy moaned as he picked himself up, offering a hand to Yugi as he picked himself up.

"Ryou, you alright?" a voice asked as another boy came up to them, the snowy white long hair revealing him to be Bakura.

"I'm fine 'Kura but I'm not sure about Yugi" the boy, Ryou said as he came over to Yugi and tried to calm him down as Puhara had tried to do minutes ago, his white hair also splattered with rain.

"Yugi calm down, it's all right."

...sniff...sniff...

"Kii Kii" (Shh shh) Puhara soothed, floating down to rest on Yugi multi-coloured hair as Bakura now took notice of them and the state that Yugi was in.

"Pharaoh's brat, are you ok, hey where is the Pharaoh?"

"'Kura" Ryou warned, but the damage had been done and Yugi burst into a fresh wave of tears.

Before anyone could stop her, Puhara head butted Bakura in the head and before the former tomb robber could catch her, she floated back and settled on Yugi's head again.

"Ow" Bakura complained before trying to strangle the brown duel monster before being stopped by Ryou.

"Not now" Ryou growled, bringing his attention back to Yugi and started to try to calm him down again.

Ignoring what his hikari was doing for the moment, Bakura turned his attention back to Puhara, still on Yugi's head. "What happened?"

Sighing, Puhara told them that weird people in black robes had suddenly attacked them and Yami had used Shadow magic to get them out of danger but not before telling them to get to the Tomb Keepers home and to stay there until he came to get them.

Ryou and Bakura exchanged looks before Bakura took off to where Puhara had described where they had been ambushed.

Ryou slowly pulled Yugi to his feet with Puhara floating by his wet head. They slowly made their way towards the Tomb Keeper's home, only slowed by the rain that the weather people had been predicting all week.

* * *

They eventually made it to the Tomb Keeper's apartment and apart from getting wet from head to toe; they had not encountered any threats.

After shaking themselves relatively dry, they started up the stairs, grateful that Malik and Marik's apartment was only one level up. Careful not to slip, they started to climb, stopping only when someone accidentally slipped.

When they finally reached the right floor, they were surprised to find Marik waiting for them, his platinum hair tensed.

"I could sense the Shadow Magic from here, what happened?" he asked as they approached him.

"Can we get inside first, please?" Ryou asked, now almost dragging Yugi along.

Marik opened the door and the others were slightly surprised to see Ishizu and Malik waiting for them on the living room couch.

"What happened?" Malik asked urgently as he and Ishizu rushed forward to help Ryou with Yugi.

Puhara however quickly floated over to Marik's ear and muttered into it that Yami and Yugi had been ambushed, Bakura (after hearing what had happened) had gone to help and he had asked if Puhara could ask Marik to come and help. (He was not taking any chances with this new threat. If the threat were so great that the Pharaoh had sent his hikari away, then he would probably need all the help that he could get)

Without another word, Marik called the shadows to him and disappeared, leaving only a few dark wisps in the room. Puhara vaguely heard "Stupid Pharaoh, couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag in a proper fight" before the shadows disappeared completely.

After finally getting Yugi to fall asleep and leaving him in one of the spare rooms, Ishizu and Malik rounded on Ryou and Puhara (mostly Puhara) for answers.

Puhara avoided the questions at first, saying that they needed to tell Yugi's grandpa what had happened. After a quick call to him they turned back to Puhara and after many threats (from Ishizu), puppy dog looks from Malik and tickling her (From Ryou), she finally gave in and told them.

* * *

"Master Yugi and Yami were walking home from the mall with some food for dinner" Puhara started. "Yami didn't sense it until it was too late. Someone was watching us and it was not the evil fan girls (Puhara had started to dislike fan girls after they had pulled her brown fur, thinking that she was a toy, it had taken all of Puhara's self-control to act like a toy and not to start attacking the fan girls.)

"Fan girls are evil" Malik interrupted, thinking back to when they had swamped him for autographs while pulling his long platinum hair.

"I agree" Ryou said, also thinking back to when fan girls had tried to follow them home after school one day. The fan girls had not annoyed them at first, but it got to a point where Bakura had gotten so annoyed, he had sent them to the Shadow realm, just to have some peace and quiet.

Ryou hadn't mentioned it to him but after the fourth time that week, he had stood up to Bakura and made him to only send one group to the Shadow realm per week and to release them by the next morning, or he would need to find a new place to live.

Bakura had grumbled a bit but eventually complied, although he said he had only done it because he did not have anywhere else to go.

...ANYWAY...

"The weird people were wearing black cloaks, white skull masks and they also had these sticks that started shooting out red lights at us" Puhara said, her voice now starting to break up a bit as she started to cry a bit.

"So you just left him there?" Malik asked anger clear in his voice.

"Of c-c-course not" the small duel monster bawled.

Puhara had been trying to be strong for Yugi's sake but even the little Kuriboh could not hold it in anymore and started sobbing quietly on the soft yellow carpet floor.

"Malik" Ishizu hissed, now trying her best to calm Puhara down. Her black hair was for once not in several gold jewellery pieces. "It's Ok... shh-shh-shh," she said to the now sobbing duel monster.

Puhara crying lasted for another five minutes before Ishizu could start to calm the small puffball down.

Puhara was still sobbing when she managed to tell them that Yami had purposely sent Yugi and her away, so that they would not get hurt and to try to warn Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik, that they may try to come after them next. After that, all they could get out of her was more crying along with a hiccup now and then.

In the end, they put her on the pillow next to Yugi (to try to get her to go to sleep).

Malik and Ishizu returned to the living room with worry showing on their face to wait for, hopefully Marik with, hopefully Bakura and Yami.

* * *

Around 2am, Malik and Ishizu had almost fallen asleep, while waiting for the yami's to return. The millennium Rod (forgotten by Marik in his haste) was placed next to him, on the small coffee table.

Yugi was still clutching the gold Millennium puzzle. (Yami had given it to him before sending them away).

Puhara was sound asleep on the fluffy pillow, her purple hair ribbon next to her on the bedside table.

Ryou was sleeping in the other guest room after he had put Puhara in on the pillow next to Yugi. The millennium Ring (given to him before Bakura had gone rushing off) was placed on the bedside table.

If anyone had been looking they might have seen the Puzzle, Ring and Rod glow, but only if they were looking close enough.

* * *

Across Town, two bizarrely dressed people stood with three 9yr old boys, asleep at their feet.

"What do we do with them Albus?" One of them asked, while staring at the pale-skinned boy.

"I don't know Minerva, but for the moment, perhaps we should take them to St Mongo's" the other said, staring down at a tanned boy with spied platinum hair.

"Are you mad! These boys probably have families that are worried sick about them."

"I don't mean to disbelieve you but to allow their children to have hair like this then they must not care for them."

"What about Harry Potter?"

"Harry's circumstances were different"

"So what do we do with these boys?" Minerva asked, sensing that he was not going to go with her idea to return them to their families.

"We take them with us and erase this town's memory of them."

"What if they did have families?"

"Anyone close to them like close friends or family will remember them but no-one else"

"Fine" the female, disappearing while holding the platinum haired boy.

The second one held up a wooden stick straight up to the sky, which sent out a burst of light while muttering "_Obliviate."_

As he disappeared also, he failed to notice the shining eye on the boy's foreheads that he was carrying or the blinking lights scattered around the small town, blinking back in response.

* * *

A/N:

Puhara is Yugi's partner who somehow manages to escape the Shadow Realm on occasion when Yugi needs her and Yugi was the one who taught her how to talk so he could have someone to talk to when Yami is busy or not around. She is also very emotional as a side effect of travelling through the two dimensions.


	2. Chapter 1 Best friends

Underlined text indicates another language being spoken. Usually in Japan, this will be English, but once we switch to English, it will indicate Japanese being spoken

(Blah blah blah) indicates Hikari Mindlink

_"Blah blah blah"_ indicates minkspeak between yami and hikari's telepathy or written works (Paper, letters, ect)

_(blah blah blah_) – Hikari mind link

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Best Friends_**

_7 years later_

'Knock- knock'

"Come in"

Professor Dumbledore looked up as a tall, rather severe-looking woman. Her blue, beady eyes were peering out at him from behind her square glasses while her emerald cloak trailed lazily behind her. She also wore a pointed hat cocked to one side, and was wearing a very prim expression with her black hair in a tight bun. She was wore square spectacles that matched the markings around the eyes of her Animagus and Patronus form, a silver tabby cat.

"Good morning Minerva"

"Good morning, Albus"

"Please sit down" the former said, indicating the seat in front of him.

"What is this about?" the latter asked as she sat down in front of him, while studding the room. She, of course, had been in here many times before but one never got tired of examining it. Several silver spinning instruments were humming while puffing out small smoke clouds. The moving portraits were sleeping or pretending to, she never could tell when they were or weren't listening. In between the portraits were many books of different shapes, sizes and colours.

"We need teachers" Albus voice broke her from her examining of the room.

"What? I know, we always need a 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' teacher" She replied, frowning slightly, her wrinkles burying down further. _Why would he tell her something she already knew? _

"Not 'teacher' but 'teachers'"

"Teachers?"

"Yes, 4 to be exact"

"Why 4?"

"The regular DADA teacher, another Ancient Runes teacher-"

"I thought-"

"There are too many students in Ancient Rune's this year, so Professor Vector's asked if he could have another professor to teach the year 3,4 and 5's while he does the 6 and 7's"

"Oh... and the other 2?"

We need a new History of Magic teacher."

"Why?"

"I have final gotten Professor Bins to retire."

"Finally, and the last job?" she asked with a sigh.

"I think Professor Trelawney has finally realised that too many students aren't interested in her studies and she hopes another teacher might help, but she want to stay and help the lower levels so she teaches the yr 3 and 4's while the other teacher teaches the yr5, 6 and 7's." Dumbledore said, think of the real reason of why he couldn't accept the resignation of his (sometimes) gifted seer.

"Ok, I understand that but why did you want to tell me this?" Minerva asked.

"It's just that I've searched all over England, but I can't find a single soul to fill the positions.

"Maybe that's your problem,"

"What?"

"Your only searching in England, why not try a different country, like... Japan?"

"Why Japan, if you don't mind me asking."

"They also have a well established magical community, don't they?" she replied.

"Thank-you Minerva" Albus said, standing up and dismissing her.

"I hope you succeed," she said as she reached the door "because I shudder to think with what professor the Ministry could provides us with."

* * *

7 years had passed from that night and now all was peaceful. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky and the birds were...

"MALIK, RELEASE THOSE BIRDS NOW!"

"BUT THEY WERE ANNOYING ME" Malik shouted/whined back at his sister, who was in the room next to him, while waking everyone else up.

"Malik...Shut Up" Ryou said grumpily from his bed beside him. Sometimes he wondered why he had accepted the offer to live with Malik and Ishizu but with Bakura gone and his father suddenly deciding to stop sending him money for his rent, he really didn't have anywhere else to go.

Joey didn't want him living with him because of his drunken father. Tristan had a dog, a baby as well as his parents, and they couldn't really handle having another mouth to feed. Téa just couldn't and Yugi's grandpa had passed away, leaving Yugi to have to find someone else to live with because he was too young to live by himself in the game shop.

Speaking of which... "MALIK, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO COME DOWN THERE AND..."

No more needed to be said as Malik immediately shut up. Probably thinking back to the last time he got Yugi annoyed. Ryou thought, amused. Yugi had chased him around the apartment with the rod in hand (Malik had left it on the couch) trying to hit him round the head with it.

Eventually each occupant came down to find Odion making breakfast.

Yugi was wearing his usual outfit of the standard male Domino uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. Nobody knew why he was still wearing it, seeing as he graduated several years ago but if it suited him then nobody else was going to complain. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple spiked coloured black with a magenta sheen along the edges with gold pointed locks for his fringe. He was also wearing the Millennium Puzzle on a chain around his neck.

Ryou came in next. He was wearing his usual outfit, consisting of a blue open shirt over a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt. His white hair was pointed downwards and trailed half way down his back and he was wearing the Millennium Ring on a cord around his neck.

Malik was the next to come in. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt over his slightly tanned skin. He was also wearing gold earrings, neckwear, armbands and bracelets all up his wrists. His lavender eyes were highlighted by the KOHL underneath them. The Millennium Rod was hooked onto his belt behind him

Ishizu was the last to come in. Ishizu's straight black hair trailed just below her shoulders and features two locks wrapped in gold beads coming from behind her ears and continue in front, stopping at her neck. Ishizu's outfit consisted of a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders featuring brown patterns around the neck and the rims of the sleeves. Her jewellery consists of a gold piece of headwear circling her head and featuring an emerald where it meets at the front. She also wore the Millennium Necklace around her neck.

* * *

After breakfast, Ishizu and Odion left to help pack up the exhibit. They had been in Domino for 7 to 8 years and the Egyptian exhibit council had been begging them to either move back to Egypt or to move the exhibit to another museum.

Ishizu went because she was the director, while Odion went to help with the heavy lifting.

Malik, Ryou and Yugi stayed behind to practice their singing.

"Are we all ready?" Malik asked, after they had gotten set up in the last spare room. (Now a soundproof music room.)

Puhara was acting as an audience member, her purple bow hanging on her fur.

"Yep" answered Ryou.

"I'm ready" Yugi said as he turned on the CD player.

"A one and two and a one, two, three, four"

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Whose heart will guide me while all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away!" _

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you!  
How will I make it through?_

_"If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way...  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, someway...  
If my tears could bring you back to me..._

_I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again,  
Waves of emotion will carry you I know they can!  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course,_

_Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north!_

_Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by,  
And still they're not dry!_

_If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way...  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, someway...  
If my tears could bring you back to me..._

_I'd hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's not a thing that I would not endure_

If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way...  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, someway...  
If my tears could bring you back to me...

The song ended on a long quiet note.

* * *

They practiced for the rest of the day until Ishizu and Odion came home and Ishizu almost demanded that they helped with the packing tomorrow.

* * *

A/N:

Song : If Tears could bring you Back' By Midnight Sons

Yugi was too young to take over the game shop and by the time he was old enough to take it back, it had already been sold to someone else.

Ther're singing because Ishizu suggested it to them to try and cope with their Yamis going missing.

They did try to find them but when you are taken out of a country magically and are being hidden magicaly, it makes it kinda hard to find someone.


	3. Chapter 2 A Strange person in robes

Underlined text indicates another language being spoken. Usually in Japan, this will be English, but once we switch to English, it will indicate Japanese being spoken

(Blah blah blah) indicates Hikari Mindlink

_"Blah blah blah"_ indicates minkspeak between yami and hikari's telepathy or written works (Paper, letters, ect)

_(blah blah blah_) – Hikari mind link

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A Strange person in robes_**

The next day was normal until around lunchtime.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were practicing one of their songs while the movers were taking their lunch break when the museum doors creaked open.

Turning, they saw an old man dressed in a purple cloak step through. He tall and thin, with long silver hair and a long white beard. He had brilliant blue eyes, which seemed to twinkle with kindness. He also had a long and crooked nose, which looked as if it had been broken at least once or twice.

The effect was instantaneous, Yugi ran from the room with Puhara following close behind. Ryou and Malik moved to intercept the strange man.

"I'm sorry, but the museum is closed today" Malik said, motioning for the man to leave.

"I'm sorry but I must have gotten lost, I was just wondering if you could help me" the man said.

"That weird" Ryou muttered.

"What is?" Malik asked.

"That man is speaking English, not Japanese." Ryou said.

"So he's not from Japan?"

"Most likely."

"I'm sorry but we probably can't help you" Malik replied, turning back to the robed man deciding to continue speaking in Japanese.

"Please, just hear me out."

"Sorry, but you will have to go." Malik said, his patience starting to thin.

"Malik?"

Turning, Malik and Ryou saw Ishizu and Odion walking towards them; Yugi was behind Odion, trying his best not to look at the intruder, through a tear-stridden face.

"Ishizu? I thought you were out back?"

"Yugi came to us and told us that there was a man wearing a cloak in the foyer" Ishizu said, stopping in front of the man, Odion stopping just behind her, next to Ryou and Malik, Yugi staying behind them.

"Malik and Ryou now saw Yugi's face and realised that this man, whoever he was, must have reminded him of that night.

"What do you want?' Ishizu asked the man, not in an angry, but firm tone, speaking in Japanese also.

"I'm sorry, I was here looking for some people and got lost" the man answered, finally switching to Japanese.

"Who were you looking for?"

"A Mr Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar" the man said.

"I'm Malik" Malik said.

"And I'm Ryou" Ryou said.

"I see. And where is Mr Moto?" the man asked, looking around the room, his blue eyes scanning the whole room.

Yugi thanked the gods that he hadn't grown very much in 7 years and was still able to hide behind Odion.

Malik pointed to Yugi who was trying to shrink even more behind Odion.

"Malik!" Yugi cried/whined, still hiding.

"Why is Mr Moto trying to hide behind that big fellow?" the man asked, looking confused.

"Tell us who you are and we might answer your questions" Malik hissed, his temper slowly growing while his platinum hair bristled.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore answered.

"What's that? Some kind of toad?" Malik asked, cheekily.

"Malik!" Ishizu hissed at her younger brother, she didn't think that now was the time for jokes.

"No, it is a school of magic" Dumbledore said.

(_Magic?_) Yugi asked through the mind link.

(_I doubt it, aren't the Millennium items the only type of magic?_) Ryou asked, also confused.

(I_'m not sure. For starters we know everyone who has a Millennium item and apart from us, I don't think Shadi has or would want to start a school without our knowledge_) Malik said, reassuring Yugi and Ryou.

"A school of...Magic?" Ryou asked, pretending to look confused, while his brain was buzzing with different scenarios.

""Yes, allow me to show you" Dumbledore said, proceeding to pull out a wooden stick.

The effect was instantaneous, Ryou, Malik, Odion and Ishizu tensed up while Yugi ran from the room, screaming and sobbing at the same time. Puhara and Ishizu followed him seconds later.

"What was that about?" Dumbledore asked, "I've never seen anyone who runs away just because they saw a wand. Usually they stand in awe or something."

"I'm sorry, but can you please leave?" Ryou asked before he also ran after Yugi.

"I'm sorry but I don't-"

He did not get much further as Malik and Odion 'quietly' threw him from the building before turning and heading into the next room to try to find Yugi.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was left to try and figure out what had happened while looking for somewhere to stay for the night. He hadn't expected this, he had expected to convince them to come to Hogwarts to teach and be back there by nightfall.

* * *

A/N:

- You would hide too if you saw someone whersing something simmilar to the people who took your Yami away.

- Since 'that night' Yugi has had a fear of long pointed pieces of wood, and you would too considering what happened.

- Malik just wanted to mess with him a little.

- Thank you for stating the obivous Ryou.

- Dumbledore will be a bit mean in this story, I mean who in their right mind would leave an innocent magical child with a family who absolutely despises magic of every shape and sort? Never mind about any blood protection, that just seems stupid to me.


	4. Chapter 3 Jobs

Underlined text indicates another language being spoken. Usually in Japan, this will be English, but once we switch to English, it will indicate Japanese being spoken

(Blah blah blah) indicates Hikari Mindlink

_"Blah blah blah"_ indicates minkspeak between yami and hikari's telepathy or written works (Paper, letters, ect)

_(blah blah blah_) – Hikari mind link

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Jobs_**

It took them a few hours to calm Yugi down and to get him home.

The next day they were pelted by owls with letters attached to them. After reading the first one and seeing that it was from the school that Dumbledore mentioned, they either burned them or made paper mache out of them.

It was only after they had made a life sized Kuriboh (Puhara modeling), Revival Jam and Change of Heart did they read it and decide to go to the park where Dumbledore wanted to meet them.

* * *

"I assume you got the letters" Dumbledore said as they approached him on the day of the meeting.

"Yes" Malik said, showing him the first letter he had gotten.

**Mr M Ishtar**

**The First Bedroom**

**Flat 646**

**South Street**

**Domino**

**Japan**

"Here's mine" Ryou said, flashing his.

**Mr R Bakura**

**The First Bedroom**

**Flat 646**

**South Street**

**Domino**

**Japan**

"Here" Yugi said, briefly showing his.

**Mr Y Moto**

**The Third Bedroom**

**Flat 646**

**South Street**

**Domino**

**Japan**

Nodding to show that he had seen them, he said "I understand that you have been burning half of my letters and making strange statues out of the other half."

"Yes, they make for good fire paper" Ryou said, smirking.

"Yes, well can I ask why you wouldn't read what's inside until a few days ago?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because we don't want anything to do with your school of your world" Malik said, as Puhara hissed at his feet.

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked as his attention was caught by the strange creature at Mr Ishtar's feet. It certainly didn't look like any dog he had ever seen (Magical or otherwise), and from what he could tell, these people hadn't even known about the magical world until about a week ago, so that creature whatever it was, wasn't a magical creature.

"We have our reasons" Malik said, keeping an eye on their surroundings in case someone saw Puhara, thankfully the only people who saw her were Dumbledore and themselves and he could always mind wipe him later if need be.

Dumbledore tried to find a subject to change the conversation to. His gaze eventually fell on their unusual hair.

"Your hair" he started.

"It's natural" Malik answered, as if he got that question all the time, cutting him off.

"Oh no, it's just that it looks remarkably like the hair styles of some of my students" Dumbledore said, knowing at last that he had gotten their full and undivided attention.

"You have students-" Malik started.

"-With hair like-" Ryou continued.

"-Ours?" Yugi finished.

_(Could it,)_

_(Really be,)_

_(Our Yami's?")_ Yugi, Ryou and Malik asked each other at the same time through their mindlink.

"What do you mean, you have students with hair styles like ours attending our school?" Malik asked, after several minutes of talking with Yugi and Ryou through their mindlink.

"If I tell you, will you come to my school and teach as professors?" Dumbledore asked, seeing that they might actually think this through.

"Ye-"

"Wait Malik" Ryou interpreted, "We don't even know what he wants us to teach" he said to the Egyptian, who wisely shut up.

"If you accept, you could teach either Ancient Runes, an elective course at Hogwarts, that can be taken by students third year and above, Ancient Runes is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts of magic." Dumbledore said, briefly explaining it.

"So, I don't need one of those sticks?" Malik asked.

"No" Dumbledore said, wondering what could have happened to get these people so afraid of a simple wand.

"What is the second job?" Ryou asked.

"The second is Divination. Divination is another elective for third years and above that teaches methods of divining the future, or gathering insights into future events, through various rituals and tools. You won't need a wand for this class either."

"And the third?" Yugi asked.

"The last is History of Magic. History of Magic is a required class for all students at least up to their fifth year attending Hogwarts. The class is a study of magical history" Dumbledore explained. "It's basically like a muggle history class except it has wizard dates and wars."

"What's a 'muggle'?" Malik asked.

"A muggle is a person without any magical power in them at all" Dumbledore explained. "Now, I answered one of your questions now you have to answer one of mine."

"What!" Malik yelled, outraged.

"It's only fair" he said, looking at them.

"Fine" Malik sulked, after he had been out voted by both Yugi and Ryou.

"What is that?" Dumbledore asked, pointing towards the ground at Malik's feet.

"The ground" Malik said very slowly, as if explaining to a deaf person.

Dumbledore now looked down and saw that the small brown creature had disappeared.

"Now we get to ask you to please wait one week for our answer" Malik said, starting to smirk as they all turned and started to walk away.

"You're just going to leave when you feel like it?" Dumbledore asked feeling a little annoyed that they would pay him so little respect.

"Yeah, it's too hot to stay here for much longer" Malik said as they prepared the Shadows to leave. "We will return here in one week, if you come back then, then we will give you our answer.

Moreover, before Dumbledore could say another word, they had vanished in a dark, crackling cloud.

* * *

There was laughter that night in the apartment.

"I still can't believe that he didn't notice your hair moving on its own as you left Yugi" Malik cackled as they were eating dinner.

"If he did, he probably thought that it was the wind" Yugi answered.

"There wasn't any wind there" Ryou cut in.

"So? It's a good cover story if he did see the hair move" Malik said.

There was silence for a few minutes before Ryou asked "Did you get his memories?"

They had agreed that in order to see what this man was like, they would 'borrow' some of his memories.

"Did you get the memories?" Yugi asked as Malik's grin began to grow and Ishizu and Odion left to go and wash the dishes.

"Yep" Malik said, thinking about how easy it was to break into his mind. He had been surprised by mental shields but they paled in comparison to the power of his Millennium Rod. He had gotten the memories in around five minutes flat and without alerting Dumbledore to his presence.

"Awesome, we can watch them later on the-"

"Quiet, someone's there!" a voice interrupted Yugi.

Turning, they saw Puhara floating near one of the windows, pointing out of it.

"Now that they were focusing, they could sense Dumbledore's magic outside the window that Puhara was pointing at.

"Chain Energy" Ryou muttered.

There was a few seconds wait while the spell activated before they could clearly sense his magic mixing with their Shadow magic. They could also hear a small yelp as he was suddenly tied up.

"Chains bring him in here please" Ryou said. The others watched as the yellow ropes came through the wall, bringing a bound Dumbledore with them.

Puhara had floated/hid under the table. She had already been seen by Dumbledore once and had no desire to be seen again. No one but the item holders and people who knew of the Shadow Realm were supposed to know that she even existed.

"Malik, Yugi, Ryou, what is going on? I thought I sensed-" Ishizu question was answered as she stepped back into the dining room.

"Sister, may I?" Malik begged, after Ishizu had assessed the situation.

"Before, I make my decision, tell me what he did" Ishizu said, knowing that there must have been a good reason for them to use the Shadow realm to tie up the snooping headmaster.

"He was eavesdropping through the window" Yugi said, pointing to said window.

"What did you hear?" Ishizu asked, turning towards Dumbledore.

However, Dumbledore seemed incapable of speaking now and she soon gave up.

"I'm not sure but, I think he definitely heard the bit about the you-know-what-realm," Yugi said, inching away from Malik, who was looking like Christmas had come early.

"Alright Malik, you can do what you want with him, on 5 conditions;" Ishizu said.

"1. Don't kill him."

"Would I ever kill someone?"... "Wait, don't answer that."

"2. Don't cause him to go insane."

"Don't answer that either."

"3. Erase his memories and release him in one hour."

"Plenty of time and besides, I was going to do that anyway." Mailk said.

"4. Wait until we all leave this room before you start. I don't think any of us have any want to actually particpate in any of the games you probably have planned."

"Fine."

"5. You show us the memories that you collected earlier, afterwards."

"Ok, you now have 30 seconds to leave the room, starting...now" Malik said, almost bursting with excitement as having permission to play Shadow games without being punished for it.

"1...2...3..."

"Let's go" Ryou said, having no desire to have anything to do with Malik's games.

Puhara quickly dashed out of the room and the others followed suit. They got out of the room with 10 seconds to spare.

* * *

A/N:

1. Yugi doesn't get scared of all twigs. Just twigs or branchs that look simmilar to the wands that he saw before.

2 . Like what happened with Harry in his 1st year except Yugi and everyone else is a little better at destroying/removing/changing the evidence.

3. You wouldn't ever considering what happened, you wouldn't want anything to do with the magical world at all.

4. Yeah... I don't think that they're going to be showing Dumbledore much respect considering that they know that they could easily overpower him in a fight.

5. Malik can use the rod to mind control people, so it only makes sense that he can see and store memories in it for later use. (I think that his used an ability like it in Battle City.)

6. When the hikari's were split form Yami and the others, the Shadow realm granted them a little of it's power incase they needed to defend themselves. (Mainly for Yugi's benifit because Malik could already use the power cause of his Tomb Keeper training and Ryou could use it after seeing and feeling Bakura use it.)

7. Mind erasing, the ultimate reset code.

8. There will probably will be Dumbledore bashing later in the story.


	5. Chapter 4 Memories

Underlined text indicates another language being spoken. Usually in Japan, this will be English, but once we switch to English, it will indicate Japanese being spoken

(Blah blah blah) indicates Hikari Mindlink

_"Blah blah blah"_ indicates minkspeak between yami and hikari's telepathy or written works (Paper, letters, ect)

_(blah blah blah_) – Hikari mind link

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Memories_**

Malik, true to his word, had mindwiped Dumbledore an hour later and had transported him back to his hotel with only a vague memory of how he got there.

Yugi, Ryou, Puhara Ishizu and Odion were waiting for him in the living room around the T.V.

Malik pulled out his Millennium Rod and it glower slightly before the T.V. screen lit up and shower them a small baby with blue eyes being fed by a women who had jet black hair which she tended to wear in a high bun, dark eyes, high cheekbones, and a straight nose.

"Can you skip this?" Ryou asked, not at all interested at watching Dumbledore as a baby.

"Don't worry, it should skip to the next memory soon" Malik said as he watched from the chair furthest from the T.V.

Just as Malik predicted, a few seconds later, the screen changed as the memory shifted to one of Dumbledore with another boy and girl. They were obviously siblings as the boys looked extremely alike and all three of them had startling blue eyes. It looked like they were talking amongst themselves.

"Is the volume on?" Yugi asked.

"No, it's just that this memory doesn't have any audio" Malik said as the screen changed again, leaving him no time to explain further.

The new scene showed Dumbledore sitting on an old wooden stool and having an old patched up hat placed on him. After a few minutes, the hat yelled 'GRIFENDOR' and Dumbledore walked over and sat at one of the tables in the hall.

The scene changed again and now showed one of Dumbledore standing beside 100 or so other students in the same hall except that he looked older and was listening to the person at an owl statue in front of them.

The scene changed again before they could see any more of what was going on to one where Dumbledore as an old man was placing a small baby on a doorstep with a letter on top of him. They heard the name 'Harry Potter' before the scene changed again.

The new scene showed a dark alley.

Before they could see anymore, they heard a gasp from Yugi and Puhara asking if he could pause the memory for a few minutes.

After Malik had paused the memory, they moved over to Yugi who had fresh tears in his eyes and it was then that they realised what this memory must contain.

"Are you ok to watch this?" Ishizu asked after they had managed to calm him down to a reasonable state.

"Yes, I want to see what Dumbledore has to do with our yami's and that night" Yugi said, wiping away the last of his tears and turning back to the T.V.

"Ok" Malik said as they moved back to their previous seats except for Ryou who stayed beside Yugi just in case.

Malik resumed the memory and they continued to watch it with one of them glancing over at Yugi occasionally.

The memory showed them their yami's looking like children and how Dumbledore refused to even try to find their families.

They also watched as he used a spell to mindwipe the entire city of their existence. The memory ended after that but they had seen enough to make up their minds about Dumbledore.

* * *

"He's the reason our yami's aren't here in the first place" Yugi raged the next morning.

"I agree, down with him and his school" Ryou also raged.

"He ruined our lives," Malik said, also fuming and almost accidentally breaking one of the displays before stopping himself just in time.

Ishizu had locked them in their rooms after the memory's were finished but they made so much noise that she had ordered them to help her with the packing up just so they would keep quiet. The fact that she had taken their items before they had sent the apartment into the shadow realm probably had something with their current rage.

Ishizu was thankful that their rages only lasted half the week that they had given themselves to decide about the jobs.

The other half of the allotted week was spent trying to decide if they would accept the positions or not.

Eventually the desire to see their yami's again won over their fears, so on the appointed day they left for the park, oddly calm and with Puhara hiding in Yugi's hair again.

Dumbledore was waiting for them in the same spot and showed no signs of that night.

He somehow knew that they were going to accept even though he had no way of knowing as Malik had done a little tampering with his mind so that he couldn't mind read them.

They got through the meeting without anyone losing/ being sent to the Shadow Realm.

Dumbledore was going to send someone to escort them/ take them to England and a 'Diagon Alley' but them told him in a rather blunt way that they were going to England anyway and to simply send his 'escort' to wait in the Leakey Cauldron one week from now.

They also made some conditions of them teaching at Hogwarts;

would protect the students but they were allowed to do it their way and any orders they gave out had to be followed without exception.

2. They would all be payed the same amount as Malik had a habit of whining when the others got more or got something that he didn't.

3. They were allowed to discipline any students that caused trouble with them however, they wanted. (Excluding causing them to go insane and they had to be back to full health by the next day).

After the meeting, they went home with more memories as Malik had been able to break into Dumbledore's mind again.

* * *

A/N:

1. Malik has perfected a way to allow others to view memories.

2. Sorry if something seems wrong but I am still new to fanfiction writing and any help/ constructive reviews would be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5 Diagon Alley

Underlined text indicates another language being spoken. Usually in Japan, this will be English, but once we switch to English, it will indicate Japanese being spoken

(Blah blah blah) indicates Hikari Mindlink

_"Blah blah blah"_ indicates minkspeak between yami and hikari's telepathy or written works (Paper, letters, ect)

_(blah blah blah_) – Hikari mind link

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Diagon Alley_**

Two days later, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Puhara, Ishizu and Odion touched down in London airport.

As soon as they left the air-conditioned waiting room, they were suddenly struck with the recent heat wave going over England.

Malik was the only one who actually seemed to enjoy the weather.

"If the people here think that this is hot then they don't want to know how hot Egypt gets" Malik said as he finally got to the taxi that the others had run to 5 minutes earlier.

"Yeah, yeah" Yugi yawned. "I don't know about you but, all I want to do at the moment is sleep.

"I agree, we went through one too many time zones" Ryou yawned as they passed through one of the many buildings. The taxi finally stopped at an apartment around the corner from the London Museum.

Dragging their luggage up the stairs was not fun and they collapsed on their beds, letting sleep take them instantly.

The next few days were hectic for everyone. First, there was the unpacking then the setting up and then they had to negotiate how long the exhibit would run for.

They were glad when the day came when they were to meet Dumbledore's 'escort'. They had found the Leaky Cauldron' the day before so they had no trouble finding it a second time.

They had been waiting a few hours before they were cast in a huge shadow.

Looking up they saw a man that was about twice as tall as an average person and five times as wide, and has a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covers most of his face. His hands were big as trashcan lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins. He had light skin and dark eyes that glint like black beetles. He was wearing an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat with many pockets.

"Whoa, you're huge!" Yugi said, accidentally speaking in Japanese, while Ryou and Malik stared at the huge man in front of them.

"Eh, don't speak Japanese, but Dumbledore said that you spoke English." The stranger said.

"Yes we do, we were just stunned by how big you were" Ryou said, while Malik was still stunned.

"And I thought Odion was tall" he muttered in Arabic.

"Yeah, well I'm Hagrid and I'm the Care of Magical Creatures teacher" Hagrid said, introducing himself.

"I'm Ryou and I'll be helping to teach the year 5, 6 and 7 students taking Divination" Ryou said.

"I'm Malik and I'm teaching the year 3, 4 and 5 students taking Ancient Runes" Malik said, getting over his shock of how big Hagrid was.

"I'm Yugi and I am going to teach History of Magic" Yugi said, still a little scared of Hagrid's size.

"Yup, now that all the intros are out of the way, let's go to the alley" Hagrid said, motioning for them to follow.

They stepped into a chilly courtyard.

"Here is the entrance to Diagon Alley. To gain access, a witch or wizard taps the bricks in the wall in a counter-clockwise order. A doorway to Diagon Alley then forms which then re-arranges back to the original wall after the person(s) walk through" Hagrid explained after they had all squeezed through.

Hagrid proceeded to tap random bricks and the other three were surprised when the bricks started to move on their own.

"Welcome...to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said staring at their stunned faces.

"Wow" they all said, completely gobsmacked.

A few minutes later, they were being led through the alley by Hagrid, who seemed to make his own passage. They finally stopped in front of Gringotts.

"Hey Ryou, Malik, come look at this" Yugi called, standing in front of a poem on the wall.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly, in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Who can you think of that might see this as a challenge?" Yugi asked after they had all read it.

"Bakura"

"And Marik" Malik added.

"Yeah, I wonder if they've ever seen this." Yugi asked, following Hagrid into the bank.

* * *

Half an hour later they exited the bank, bulging bags at their sides.

"Where should we go first?" Yugi asked, staring at the bustling street.

"Well, you three need wands? Don't you?" Hagrid asked.

(Should we?) Ryou asked.

(We need to blend in) Malik said.

(Fine, but I still don't trust these wizards) Yugi said his anger at the wizards flowing briefly through the link.

(Don't worry, with what we've seen, we are in total agreement with you) Ryou said.

"Ok, we'll go get wands first" Yugi chirped.

"Then you want Ollivander's, an't no better place" Hagrid said as he led them towards one of the shops.

As they walked, they passed a shop with a huge crowd in front of it.

"What's that shop?" Ryou asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's Flourish and Blotts" Hagrid replied.

"What does it sell?" Malik asked.

"Books mostly" Hagrid said as Malik made a look of disgust.

"Will we need to come back here?" Yugi asked.

"If you need to, maybe when the morning crowds die down a bit" Hagrid said, leading them off again.

"Ok" they all replied as they started to follow Hagrid down the alley again, not noticing a pair of lavender eyes following them.

* * *

A/N:

1. Sorry about no Shadow gaem in the last Chapter but to make up for it, 2 chapters at once.


	7. Chapter 6 Wands

Underlined text indicates another language being spoken. Usually in Japan, this will be English, but once we switch to English, it will indicate Japanese being spoken

(Blah blah blah) indicates Hikari Mindlink

_"Blah blah blah"_ indicates minkspeak between yami and hikari's telepathy or written works (Paper, letters, ect)

* * *

**_Wands_**

Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read:

_Ollivander's, _

_makers of wands since 382 B.C_

(We know two people who are older than that) Yugi said as they entered the shop, sharing a quick and quiet laugh.

Inside the shop lay a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion on the dusty counter. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

"Hello" Yugi called out to the back of the shop and was surprised when he heard a faint 'hello' back.

"I'll be right with you" a slightly muffled voice answered back.

While they were waiting, they had another quick look around the shop. There wasn't much else to see except for some windows in the front in which they could see Hagrid waving at them through the glass.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" a voice said from behind them, directing their attention back towards the counter.

Behind it stood an old man, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom with short white hair of the shop.

"Hi, we're here to get-"

"Wands?" the storekeeper asked before Yugi could finish.

"How did you know, Mr.?"

"Ollivander, and why else would you come to a wand shop except to buy wands?"

"Um."

"My point exactly, so who's first?"

"Um..."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik spent the next five minutes discussing before Ryou stepped forward, saying that he would go first.

"Hm, it just occurred to me but aren't you a little old to be getting your first wand?" Ollivander asked, stepping back into one of the isles behind the counter while a tape measure started to measure Ryou on its own.

"Yes, yes we are" Yugi and Malik said while the tape measure tried to measure Ryou's teeth.

"Oh, Ok then" Ollivander said, stepping back into view, holding a box like the one on the counter.

"Um, can you please tell this thing to stop please?" Ryou asked as the tape measure attempted to measure his hair.

"Here, try this wand, 8 inches with a dragon heartstring core and made of Oak" he said, passing the wand to Ryou, while the tape measure moved to measure Yugi and got confused when it passed straight over his head.

"What do I do with it?" Ryou asked as the tape measure began measuring Yugi's hair.

"Give it a wave" Ollivander prompted.

Ryou did and a vase broke. "Sorry" he apologised as he placed the wand back on the counter.

"No worries" Ollivander said as he waved the wand on the counter and the vase repaired itself. He then stepped back into the isle and reappeared again holding another box. "Try this one, 10 inches with a Unicorn hair tail and made of pine."

Ryou did and this time several of the wand boxes flew off the shelf behind the counter.

"Obviously not" Ollivander said, wincing as another vase smashed as well.

"Oops" Ryou said as that wand was also snatched away from him.

"Try this one, Nine inches with a dragon heartstring and crafted from Beechwood" he said, reappearing for a third time.

Ryou waved this wand and this time Yugi's hair started burning.

"Aguamenti" Ollivander said, pointing his wand at Yugi's hair. Water rushed from the wand tip, soaking Yugi until Ollivander dried him.

Ryou continued to try wands for around another 30 minutes, and with every failed wand, Ollivander seemed to become happier.

"Hm...Tricky customer...don't worry we'll find the right wand in here somewhere. Hm...I wonder" Ollivander suddenly moved further into the shop. He returned again, this time holding a silver coloured box with hieroglyphs inscribed on the sides. He opened it to reveal a silver wand.

"What's this wand made of?" Ryou asked as he accepted the wand.

"It's seventeen and six inches with a white Egyptian Phoenix's feather and crafted from some silver I found in an old abandoned Egyptian village" Ollivander explained.

Ryou felt his heart rise as the wand shot off silver sparks.

"Finally" Malik complained and Ryou jumped in the air. He had completely forgotten about Yugi and Malik. He paid for the wand and stepped back as Yugi bounded forward.

"My turn" he chirped as the tape measure moved to measure Malik, who didn't look happy when it started to measure the hieroglyphs on his back even though they were covered by his lavender shirt.

"Here try this, Seven inches with aPhoenixfeather core and made from Maple, give it a wave."

Yugi did and Ryou's hair turned purple.

"Sorry Ryou" Yugi apologised as Ryou assured Yugi that it was alright as Ollivander to reversed it. Ryou was relieved as his hair turned back to its snowy white colour a few seconds later.

"I guess that's payback for setting your hair on fire Ryou said as Ollivander snatched the wand back from Yugi.

"Try this, Eight and a half inches with a Unicorn tail hair core and crafted from ebony."

Yugi waved this wand as well and it turned Malik's hair green.

"Yugi!" Malik exclaimed as he finally caught the tape measure as it was attempting to measure his teeth and chucked it to the back of the shop. He looked strangely satisfied as they all heard a loud 'thunk' sound from the back of the store.

* * *

After returning Malik's hair to its original colour, it took another twenty minutes before Ollivander moved to the back of the shop as he did with Ryou's wand and he returned carrying a gold box also inscribed with hieroglyphs.

"Try this one" he said opening it to reveal a gold wand and handing it to Yugi.

"What's this one made of?" Yugi asked as he had found it quite amusing just to hear all the different wand combinations.

"Well, it's fifteen and three inches with a dragon heartstring that I got from a red dragon inEgyptand is crafted from the gold I found in an Ancient Pharaohs palace."

Yugi smirked, knowing exactly which Palace it probably was as he took the wand. As soon as touched it he felt his own heart rise as the wand let out red and gold sparks.

"My turn" Malik said as Yugi paid for his wand and stepped away from the counter.

Ollivander returned to the back of the store for a third time and returned carrying a bronze coloured box, also inscribed with inscriptions.

"I have a feeling that this wand belongs with you" he said, indicating the box.

"It probably is but I want to try out the other wands anyway" Malik said, reaching for one of the wands that Yugi and Ryou had tested while eying the isles of wands behind Ollivander.

"I'd just go with it if I was you" Yugi advised. "You don't want to make him mad"

* * *

It was only after Malik had 'tried' almost every other wand in the store, broken several items and turned Yugi's hair bright pink did he finally try the wand in the bronze box.

"What did you say it was made of again?" Malik asked as Ollivander gently took the wand out for them to see.

"It is Eighteen inches with a gold dragon heartstring formEgyptand made from the bronze I quite recently found in an abandoned home underneathEgypt" Ollivander said as gold sparks shot out of the wand.

"This wands mine" Malik said as he paid for it.

"Curious...very curious..." Ollivander said

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Yugi asked

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that each of your wands have a brother" Ollivander explained.

"And, who owned those wands?" Ryou asked, now very interested.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you" he said. "But I can tell you that you will meet the owners at Hogwarts"

(How did he know that we were going to Hogwarts?) Yugi asked.

(Maybe everyone who buys a wand here goes to Hogwarts afterwards) Ryou said.

(Can you read his mind, Malik?) Yugi asked.

(No, sorry I left the Rod back at the apartment because I didn't think I would need it) Malik said.

(WHAT) Yugi and Ryou shouted through the link to Malik who had to block his ears.

(I had good reasons but if I had my way, I would have already sent this person to the Shadow realm for intruding on my family's home without permission) Malik said as the others turned to exit the shop.

"Thanks" Yugi called over his shoulder as they exited the shop.

None of them noticed the look on Ollivander's face as they left.

* * *

Ollivander smirked. He had learned some interesting things from them and he was also surprised at the wands that had chosen them.

He immanently turned the sign to closed and then shuffled to the back of the store, where he proceeded to pull out some parchment and ink and started to write while his Screech owl, Zid moved around in his cage.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore..._


	8. Chapter 7 Books, Robes and Pets

Underlined text indicates another language being spoken. Usually in Japan, this will be English, but once we switch to English, it will indicate Japanese being spoken

(Blah blah blah) indicates Hikari Mindlink

_"Blah blah blah"_ indicates minkspeak between yami and hikari's telepathy or written works (Paper, letters, ect)

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Books, Robes and Pets_**

"What's next?" Ryou asked as they rejoined Hagrid.

"We need robes to fit in, books that we want or need for our teaching and the letter said that we are allowed to bring a Cat, Owl or Toad if we desire" Yugi said, making a face at the mention of a toad. He was thankful that Puhara had decided to stay with Ishizu and Odion for the day as she wouldn't have liked to be called a pet or cat as she was often mistaken for one with her tail cut off. Puhara preferred to be called a companion if she needed to be called anything other than a Shadow Creature.

"Clothes, books and then pets" Malik decided, walking off towards Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

Half an hour later, they exited the shop, laden with packets of all sizes.

"Book store" Yugi chirped as they returned to the bookshop. The crowd had long since disappeared so they were able to buy what they wanted quickly.

Malik bought;

_An Ancient Egyptian History, __Egypt__ magic __In addition, Translating Magical and Muggle Hieroglyphs._

Ryou bought;

_A Guide to the Occult, __Advanced Tarot reading _In addition, the only copy of a _Diary of a King Thief _that no one except he and possibly the King thief could read.

Yugi bought;

_Hogwarts, a History By Belinda Bagshot_The Only copy of _Millennium Items, Real or Myth _that no-one else could read,In addition, an _Old Diary of a Pharaoh_that only he and possibly the Pharaoh could read.

"Now the Pet shop" Ryou said wearily under all the luggage he was carrying as they walked towards Magical Menagerie.

* * *

It was total chaos the moment they entered the shop. They could barely hear themselves over the noise and decided to use the mindlink while in the shop.

(So, who's getting a pet?) Yugi asked.

(I'm getting a cat) Ryou said, walking over to the counter to ask where the cats were, as it was too noisy to tell where they were by sound alone.

(I'm getting an owl) Malik said, waiting beside the door as the owls were sold next door and Hagrid wouldn't let them split up.

(I thought Ishizu said not for you to buy a pet)

(Since when have I ever listened to Ishizu?) Malik asked as he watched Ryou walk to the counter.

* * *

"How old are these kittens?" Ryou almost shouted as he reached the counter to find a basket of kittens on the counter. "The others look like their ten weeks while this one looks like six."

"Eight weeks" the storeowner almost shouted back. "But that ones the runt" she added when Ryou had put his hand in and one of the kittens had immanently come over to it. "She's always being pushed around by the others."

"I'll take her" Ryou said as he thought back to when he was the one being pushed around by others because of his size and his snowy white hair excatly help matters either.

As Ryou payed for the kitten, Malik had gotten bored and had decided to go wondering around the store. He had somehow found his way into an isle with hundreds of cages lined on either side.

"Well, aren't you pretty" he said, moving towards an Egyptian Falcon.

_"Hello young one"_ it, she said, moving closer to him.

* * *

"Where's Malik?" Ryou asked as he rejoined Yugi, the kitten sleeping in the carrier he was holding.

"He want to look around the shop" Yugi answered as they saw Malik coming back over to them. What they didn't expect to see was him carrying a cage with a falcon in it.

"Who's that?" Ryou asked as Malik reached them and had held the cage up for them to see the falcon inside.

"This is Horus" Malik said as they started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid had disappeared somewhere.

_"Hello Pharaoh's reincarnation, Tomb robber's reincarnation"_ she said, looking at both of them in turn.

"You know our other selves?" Yugi asked, ignoring the fact that she could talk in the first place.

_"Yes, I'm actually 5000 years old and I was around when the Pharaoh sealed himself into the puzzle around your neck"_ she explained.

Yugi looked at her closely. She was pure white with black specks on her wings, back and tail. She had yellow claws and was looking at them with intelligent eyes.


End file.
